Everbody's Fool
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Ela tinha a mania de fazer os homens tolos...Até agora... :-P Leiam, s fazem favor...


NA: Bom. Eu ando meia desaparecida, não é mesmo Cat? :-P Bom, mas agora só tenho Ner aos fim-de-semanas de manhã... ( Desculpem a falta de actualizações...Além de só poder postar aos fim-de-semana, a Cat não aparece muito no MSN de manhã... Mesmo assim, olha...Hoje nem tentes encontrar-me, vai ter que ser o dia inteiro a estudar História... Talvez para o próximo agente se encontre :-D Kisses fofos e saudades da Dan.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
~*~Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that~*~  
  
Uma dadiva da natureza divina, como grande parte lhe chamava. Os seus olhos puxados e o cabelo preto e liso, até à cintura, estavam em perfeita harmonia...  
  
Toda a gente gostava dela, toda a gente a considerava num exemplo a seguir e um ídolo. Miss Hogwarts seria declarada se tal concurso existisse.  
  
Simplesmente o que ela mais precisava era de pessoas mentirosas e falsas que enganassem a quem ela amava... Mais que ela, de certeza!!!  
  
Ela esperava... A Chang não. Perdeu o namorado e depois já beijou o Harry... Ela esperava e era paciente... Sabia esperar. Talvez esperar fosse o seu problema... Esperava que ele a olhasse, mas mesmo assim...  
  
"Quem espera sempre alcança..." Esse famoso ditado é que a impedia de saltar para cima dela!  
  
~*~Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled~*~  
  
Ela nunca seria, nem nunca foi a Cho Chang que ele esperava que fosse... Não teria ela vergonha? O beijo... O passeio a Hogsmead... Tudo isso deixado para trás?!  
  
Não teria ela vergonha?! O pior é que ele era pessoa de respeito, senão chamava-lhe com cada nome...  
  
No sexto ano... Não teria vergonha de si mesma? Fingia que não o via, em todo o ano...  
  
Mas Harry tinha a impressão que ela fazia de propósito... Que queria fazer de todos tolos...Ele, suas colegas, Michael e Cedric... Todos tratados como tolos...  
  
~*~Look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now i know she~*~  
  
Aí vinha ela. Esplendorosa, isso ela não podia negar. Descendo as escadas, como uma Imperatriz da China... Com uma sombra rosa nos olhos, combinando com o vestido, assim ela descia as escadas, erecta...  
  
Ginny teve a visão, descendo as escadas, mesmo atrás dela, toda a gente de Hogwarts, em volta dela, braços esticados, aclamando-a : CHO!!!CHO!!! ME DÊ UM AUTOGRAFO!!!  
  
E no fim, ela não ligava nada, passando, como uma rainha que não liga para a ralé. Como era possível? Eram enganados pela cara de anjo oriental que ela tinha, todos os dias, e não se importavam...Acordou com o doce som da voz dele:  
  
- Ginny? Nossa...Como está bonita...  
  
- Obrigada Harry. Você também está bastante elegante.  
  
~*~Never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled~*~  
  
Sentia-se traído, traído pela face de santa...Uma diabo escondido em pele de anjo...  
  
Ela não sabia, não tinha a noção do que fazia às pessoas...  
  
E graças aquela cara, aquele corpo, aquele jeito de actriz, ela fez de toda a Hogwarts de tolos...  
  
- Pode dançar comigo, Harry? - perguntou a tão famosa Chang, de frente para ele. Harry sorriu para Ginny, a qual respondeu acenando.  
  
Harry agarrou na mão de Cho e foi com ela para a pista de dança. Dançaram várias musicas, até que Cho perguntou.  
  
- O que vês na Weasley, Harry? Ela é melhor que eu? - disse.  
  
- É. - disse Harry, bastante grosso, na visão rica e snob desconhecida de Cho.  
  
- Como?! O que ela tem que eu não tenho?  
  
- Duas coisas... Ela tem respeito pelas pessoas e não faz delas tolas...  
  
~*~Without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie ~*~  
  
- Pergunto-me. Depois de acabares Hogwarts, o que vais fazer? Sem essa máscara? Lá fora tens que mostrar quem és...Ou dás-te muito mal, Chang...  
  
Cho Chang empalideceu ao ouvir Harry lhe chamar pelo apelido... Ela gostava de ser melhor que os outros... Gostava de fazer dos homens tolos...  
  
- E se continuas com isso, vais-te ver perdida, sem saber o que fazer da vida Cho... Vais-te ver perdida na tua própria vida...  
  
- E se eu disser que gosto de ti, verdadeiramente? Voltas?  
  
~*~I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore~*~  
  
- Não.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Porque agora eu sei a verdade. Eu conheço-te Cho... Sei o que és e quem és. Não passas de uma menina rica e mimada... Além disso, eu já não te amo...  
  
- NÃO?! - gritou Cho, atraindo a atenção de todos para eles os dois. - Não me diga que...  
  
- Yap. Eu gosto da Ginny agora, não você. - disse adivinhando os pensamentos de Cho.  
  
Ginny sorriu, aproximou-se de Harry e abraçou-o, circundando o seu pescoço com os braços, enquanto o outro ponha as mãos delicadamente na sua cintura.  
  
Beijaram-se e Cho caiu, dura, no chão. Observou aquilo e gritou. Gritou pela primeira vez era repudiada... Era sempre ela que fazia aquilo ao outros, não os outros a ela...  
  
~*~It never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool ~*~  
  
- Tu nunca serás uma pessoa de jeito, Chang... - disse Ginny. - Tu não és real... Tu não passas de plástico. Pensam que essa beleza é natural, mas não... Cremes, shampôs, maquilhagem... Só graças a isso é que és assim...  
  
- Agora, que todos sabem como és, ninguém te pode fazer voltar a trás, ou esquecer tudo o que fizeste. Comigo - disse olhando para Ginny - Com o Michael - disse olhando para o Ravenclaw, junto com a namorada- e com Cedric. Ele não falou de ti, não porquê se esqueceu, mas sim porquê tivera raiva... Tu traíste-o, e as lágrimas que choraste foram falsas.  
  
- Agora, graças a esse caminho, tu agora é que és...  
  
- ... A tola de toda a gente. - disseram os alunos em peso, olhando para Cho. Uns riam-se, outros olhavam-na com pena. Mas todos estavam felizes por aquela máscara da menina oriental ter sido partida. A sua vontade louca para fazer dos homens estúpidos e tolos, tinha sido descoberta... E agora? Ela ria-se deles... Eles ficavam ressentidos.. Mas os papeis estavam tocados.  
  
Eles é que se riam dela, e ela chorava...  
  
Harry e Ginny acabaram por levar detenção, por terem envergonhado uma aluna na frente da escola inteira... Mas acabaram casados, anos mais tarde.  
  
Cho acabou Hogwarts pouco depois... Não por o ano lectivo ter acabado, mas sim porquê se matou. Finalmente sentiu o que os seus "tolinhos" sentiram... Além disso, a vergonha e a gozação foram tão grandes no dia seguinte que não aguentou. Matou-se quando ouviu Michael chamar-lhe de "Tola Estupida nº 1 de Hogwarts"  
  
**Fim** 


End file.
